Twisted Love
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: this story has been moved to Fiction press, and will be deleted here soon
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here!**

 **I'm alive.**

 **And now on to the story! OMG I've missed writing!**

 **Okay that aside, this is going to be a somewhat difficult fic to stomach. I'll try to make Naru legal as far as age goes, but in the anime 13 was the legal age for shinobi. Legal means being able to go on missions, have sex, marry, smoke, drink ect.**

 **So no bitching.**

 **Two- this isn't just a Kakashi/Naru fic. This is going to be a Kakashi, Minato, Naru- threesome fic.**

 **There will be bad things involved, like incest. Fetishes and so on.**

 **Three- i'm going to make this as PG 13 as I possibly can to keep from getting in trouble. But there will be times where I will fail at that. Sorry.**

 **Four- if you don't want to read this fic in it's entirety, leave now.**

 **And last but not least, I do not condone the things that will be taking place in this fic. _None of it_. So if anyone is feeling offended by my writing or feeling uppity and wants to ride my ass about it in an effort to bully me to change it to suit your tastes- _Tough fucking shit._**

 **I think you should crawl back under the rock you left and stop bothering people.**

 **Just because someone writes something dark, doesn't mean that they are advertising that those things are okay. If you cannot tell the difference, seek professional help immediately.**

(********************************************************************************************************************************)

 _How did it come to this?_ He wondered as he waited against one of the tree's for the academy to let their student's out. He and Minato had always thought that they would have more time. More time to break Naru in gently, more time to maybe explain why things were going to change.

But more importantly, they had hoped to stall the council for several years longer, enough time for her to graduate and become a _valuable_ shinobi to the village.

One that couldn't be touched without deep running repercussions.

Not that technically there weren't deep running repercussions as is.

The fuckers on the civilian council had somehow conned the shinobi council into proclaiming that Naru- his little sister and his former sensei's only living blood relation, not to mention the fact that she held the nine tailed fox sealed within her body ever since it's rampage almost fourteen years ago- were trying to take his fucking lifemate and turn her into the village whore/breeder.

He'd heard that there were already Daimyo's and their son's lined up to rape her little virgin pussy full of babies for their dying family bloodlines. The asshats didn't care that she was just a child. No one but he, her father and a precious few others bothered to see her as something more than what they were trying to turn her into.

First of all- the whole goddamn lot of them were stupid to think that after announcing their intentions to sanction her multiple and unconditional neverending rape- that either he nor Minato would do anything to systematically strip her of her innocence in a more caring and controlled environment.

His Naru hadn't been an actual virgin since she was nine. And that was mostly due to the toys, no- he and Minato hadn't actually stated taking her to their beds until about a year or so ago.

And even then it was more him than Minato. Mainly because the man cried during everything and then afterwards he had developed a habit of locking himself in his bathroom and puking his guts out. He had only started to truly, actively participate after he had ordered Kakashi to use his sharigan on him.

And even then there were fail-safe's in place to protect their girl from any and all physical abuse and harm- well, beyond the norm for the two of them anyways.

But no matter. He was a shinobi at the top of his game. And at half those fucker's age, he could easily put the kibosh on that shit. Which was why he was out here today to pick up his Naru.

As much as he _longed_ to wait a while longer, he and his father couldn't afford for someone to manage to slip by them and tear Naru from their grasps. So today, he had decided to finally claim his little lifemate.

After all, no one would dare deny Hatake Kakashi, the demon white wolf his right to his mate.

Although just to make things more than a little bit legal and binding, he had requested that Minato push through the paperwork claiming Naru as his legally would put the council's in a huge bind that would take years to undo.

If they ever managed to undo it. But by then, he hoped that between himself and Minato, Naru's place in their lives would be secure and they would both have at least two of three kids each by then.

And once that happened anyone who thought that they could legally take Naru from his side would die screaming. Well...technically they would, and already have, depending on who one asked.

He'd lost count of the many, many different bodies that he'd dropped over the past eleven years or so. But it had been fairly peaceful up until this council shit had occurred.

Sighing, he looked down at his shoes and wondered if he had brought everything that he needed to claim his little mate. He had the blanket, the picnic stuff consisting of his special fried lemon herb chicken, the potato salad, some pie slices, cut up fruits and about a dozen ginger ales, and three grape flavored juices.

His girl tended to get thirsty when she ate enough.

Let's see, aside from all of that he had dressed himself in civilian garb, simple navy blue slacks, and a nice black button down dress shirt. He had flowers- white tulips with some lavender and pink bachelor buttons... Uh...some condoms- no! He shouldn't use those if he was attempting to do right by his girl, should he?

After all he needed her pregnant with his pups.

Still, he had packed some just in case she asked. But then again, despite living with two males, his girl barely seemed aware of any differences between genders- oh hell, he was going to drive himself mad if this kept up!

He had a nice ring, a white gold and blue diamond band that belonged to his late mother. It had become one of the few things aside from his new family that he actually treasured. He'd had it sized to fit Naru's slender ring finger. And he also had his father's old band for himself.

He was already wearing it in his ring finger though one would have to have X-ray vision to see it since it hand was stuffed in his pants pocket.

He hadn't bothered wearing his face mask, now any covering for his sharigan eye, though he did keep it closed for the time being. the last thing he needed was to walk through the village with it both uncovered and active.

The last time that he had done that, more than a third of the shinobi and civilians out on the streets of the village had fallen at his feet, scaring the hell out of him on so many levels that it was like Naru had just joined a terrorist cell and rained utter chaos and mayhem down on everyone's heads.

Let's see...uh, what else had he remembered to pack? Condoms, flowers, food, blanket, drinks, rings... Oh yeah, lube. He'd remembered to pack that thank god.

He would have hated to have to stop his claiming of Naru right at the good part when he was missing the lube. Especially when he doubted that she would even manage to get wet enough for him to claim her. At least, not without serious injury.

So lube was nice. In fact it was so nice that he planned to write a letter to the inventor just to tell him that he was a god among men.

He vaguely recalled leaving a note for Minato telling him not to wait up for him and Naru- and to fend for himself for tonight so that the man wouldn't panic and think that Naru had already been taken. So that was good too. Nothing said 'blue balls' better than a father who believed that his little darling was MIA and in the hands of weird people with bad or even weirder intentions.

He heard the bell for the school sound and lifted his head so that he could watch for his baby girl and had to beat back the feeling of nervous excitement the moment that he saw her step out of the school and begin walking in his direction.

His Naru looked just as beautiful and angelic as she had the day that Minato had brought her home as a baby. A week after the Kyubbi attack had taken place. She still had the heart shaped face, the sweet pink lips, the wide almost violet eyes and the same blond hair as her father, though it was a great deal longer and now that she was older it was liberally laced with reddish tints, giving her a lovely strawberry blond hair color that was considered rare among most girls and women since many of them were practically albino's.

The moment that she saw him standing there, her smile lit up and she practically skipped over to him.

She was wearing the outfit that he had bought for her last month, the one with the slightly more revealing than necessary heart shaped neckline and the skin tight cotton that fell to her tiny waist before flaring out at the bottom in a ruffled skirt that fell to her knees.

He'd picked the outfit out knowing that this day was coming and he had had dreams for about a year or so now about claiming his little mate while she wore such an innocent yet scandalous looking outfit.

It was just revealing enough to tempt and tease without showing off the goods, if Minato had seen her skipping off to school this morning wearing it then Kakashi had no doubts in his mind that the man may have broken a few of his bones for getting it for her.

"Kashi!" Naru chirped happily as she finally reached him. He smiled at her as he pushed himself away from the tree that he'd been leaning against and let her wrap her slender arms around his torso in her usual customary greeting while he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and took a moment to look around for prying eyes before figuring that the coast was clear and teleporting them both further into the woods by several miles.

They reappeared in a small clearing not too far from a nice creek, which Kakashi had figured earlier when he had been scouting for private areas where he could claim her, since the water would come in handy to clean Naru off some before he carried her home since he doubted that she would be feeling all that energetic by the time that he was done with her.

Especially since a true claiming took hours, sometimes even days.

Something that his younger mate was ill equipped to handle.

Finally releasing Naru, Kakashi let her step back from him without leaving reaching distance- she knew better than to move father than he allowed her too- so that she could take a moment to look around before she turned questioning eyes back to him. "Kashi?"

"It's okay Naru. I left a note for dad, he knows that your with me."

"But-"

"No but's sweetheart, everything has been taken care of. You don't need to cook or clean for us pesky boys today. Or even for the next week or so."

She blinked her wide eyes at him and stuttered for a moment, "I-I d-don't?" Apparently she was having a little bit of trouble understanding the reasons why. Though Kakashi wasn't overly worried about that right now. She'd understand soon enough.

"Are you hungry baby?" Kakashi asked as he reached out and gently combed his fingers through her long silken hair, feeling more than a little bit happy that she had left it down and unbound today since it would have hurt her when he tangled his fingers in it and pulled it during her claiming.

"O-Oh, um, a little bit." Naru replied causing his smile to grow a little bit more, so much so that his fangs began peeking from between his lips a tad.

"Okay, I'll set things up if you want to look around a bit, just don't leave my sight." She nodded her head mutely as he let his hand drop away from her so that he could reach for the basket that he had one arm looped through and paused for a moment when he realized that he had yet to give her the flowers and her ring. "Naru, come back here for a second." Kakashi said as he carefully dug out the small red velvet heart shaped ring box and the flowers as she moved back towards him and stopped just in front of him.

"Here baby. There belong to you. I picked the flowers because they are your favorites and the other thing is something that is meant just for you to wear... You will won't you?" He asked as he handed her the items and watched her expression carefully. She liked the flowers, that was his Naru for you- flowers made her happy. The jewelry however...only appeared to confuse her some. Probably because she didn't realize what significance it held for them both. And because she didn't know, she couldn't really answer him.

He should have thought of that before hand but he had figured that as a girl, she would be able to spot a wedding band from a mile away.

Others could. He thought with a mental shrug.

Opening the small box, he watched her take the white gold and diamond band out and study it for a moment before saying, "It's lovely Kashi. But today isn't my birthday." Making Kakashi want to slap himself for not telling her what it was before he handed it to her.

Instead he simply went with, "I know it isn't your birthday, but today is just as special to me. And hopefully one day it will be to you to."

She merely gave him another questioning look as he internally huffed some and reached out and took the ring from her before saying in a gentle chiding tone, "You wear it baby, not play with it." As he grasped her small hand in his own and slipped the band onto her ring finger and then paused for a moment to just stare at her hand and the ring.

Was it weird that just seeing the ring on her finger kind of made him hot? He wondered as he mentally shook himself and then leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against her soft lips and then quickly moved away to set the picnic up. Leaving Naru to her own vices for a few minutes before he called her back over to eat something.

She started to settle herself across from him, when he let out a warning growl and reached out and grabbed her hand and none too nicely pulled her down into his lap and pinned her there with an arm around her slender waist before he bothered to say anything.

"I'd much prefer for you to sit here in my lap," Kakashi said as he nuzzled his little mate's nape before pressing his lips to her shoulder, causing her to stiffen a little bit and make a soft 'eek' sound. Smiling softly against her creamy skin, he then began to fix her a plate of food with his free hand and then once done, picked up one of the clean forks that he had brought with him and used it to spear a few pieces of food before holding it up to her lips and saying, "Open your mouth for me sweetheart."

Naru complied easily, letting her big brother feed her every little morsel until she lightly tapped his wrist to let him know that she was finished. With that out of the way, Kakashi was quick to finish off anything that she hadn't managed to eat and then put the dishes away, not really caring all that much if more than just one of the food containers was upended into something else.

When that was done, he settled his hands on Naru's slender waist and lifted her so that he could turn her around to straddle his hips. Once he had her right where he wanted her, he looked at his adopted baby sister and lover with a weirdly contemplative expression on his handsome face before finally deciding to ask, "You're my girl, right Naru?"

"The one who loves you more than any others ever could?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes. I'm your girl."

"My special little hime? The one true love of my life?" Kakashi asked. Naru silently nodded her head, her expression grave. She was so beautiful and adorable- he almost couldn't wait for the claiming to get well underway, but first he and his little mate needed to have a serious talk so that he could sort of explain some of his, and her father's actions towards her these past few years.

But he wasn't sure just how much she would understand since he couldn't tell her the specifics of the 'why' of things. After all, just mentioning that the council wanted to take her from him and her dad might send her into hysterics.

She might begin questioning why he and her father weren't protecting her from those lunatics better, and he couldn't have that. So he'd have to word things very carefully and then explain to her that today he was going to make her his wife.

"What do you think of your father and I? I mean after what we've been doing together these past few years? Do you hate us for...stuff?" He asked curiously knowing that he was semi pussing out here, but he really felt like he needed to know what she thought of them.

Naru didn't seem to really know what he was asking her about. She knew that the dynamic of their little family unit was a little bit off-ish, but she had never really understood why that was.

To get the answer that she needed, she had began to ask other children things whenever she could. She had even tried asking Iruka sensei about family dynamics and had given an 'hypothetical' example of how hers worked, which had caused the man to panic and take her straight to her father.

He dad hadn't exactly been happy with her for putting him on the spot in such a way.

But he had assured Iruka that he would straighten things out and then waved him off and sent his Anbu away. And once they were gone and he had a nice privacy seal in place, he'd spent the better part of three hours sitting in his chair, forcing her small body to ride him. His use of her body had been a little bit rougher than usual, and had made her a bit sore, but she had withstood it until she had passed out.

He'd lectured her the day after about speaking of such things outside of home.

He'd emphasized that people talked. Sometimes a little too much.

And they didn't need people outside of their family knowing specific things. Which was his polite way of saying, 'Nothing is wrong with us, now drop the subject or face my wrath.' After that, Naru had spent some time thinking before putting together some of the missing pieces of the puzzle in her head.

Her father didn't want people knowing that he and Kakashi were having sex with her. Though she didn't know why.

"I-I don't hate you. I just don't really understand why you two are doing it." Naru finally said. It was as close to her coming right out and admitting that she liked a lot of the things that they did to her. And she felt kind of ashamed and embarrassed of that fact.

Kakashi brushed the back of his knuckles along the curve of her cheek as he studied her for a moment before saying, "Your dad and I love you Naru. So much so that if someone were to threaten your life, health and happiness we would take certain measures to make sure that you couldn't be touched. That would include sometimes doing things that normal people wouldn't do. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head as some more pieces of the puzzle subtly clicked into place in her mind. Kakashi smiled at her and then shifted his hand so that he could palm her nape before saying, "I'm glad that you don't hate us. We often stay up for days worrying ourselves sick." Which was true, they did worry about her hating them. But they worried about her being ripped away from them and destroyed far more.

"You...brought me out here for a reason today, didn't you?" Naru finally asked, her voice sounding very small and nervous.

"I did. But it isn't going to be anything too bad. We can go as slow as you feel the need to today. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I have homework, so not really."

"So homework takes precedence over taking care of your Kashi?" He asked playfully.

"It does if I wanna pass school and wipe the floor with that damned Sasuke jerk." Naru said cooly causing him to snort before muttering,

"You could always ask me to kick his ass for you."

"But that isn't half as much fun as beating him up myself!" Naru said as she placed her small hands against his chest as he ducked his head and laughed quietly, his shoulders shaking with unrestrained mirth before he lifted his head to look at her again, his expression quickly becoming more somber.

"That's understandable. But put those thoughts aside for right now and pay attention to me," Naru did as he instructed, though it seemed to take a bit more work on her end than it would on anyone else's. "Good girl. Now how do you want me?" He asked as he felt her small hands slowly petting him through his shirt. He wondered if she was even aware of what she was doing sometimes, but then shrugged off such things as a learned habit from her many lessons with him and her father.

"I think the better question is- how do you want me?" Naru replied under her breath.

"Underneath me," Kakashi said as he leaned in to lightly nip at her collarbone. "I want you underneath me, screaming my name over and over while I pump myself into your tight, slick little pussy. I want to feast on your delicious body. I want to taste your honeyed juices on my tongue. I want to pound myself so deeply inside of you that I knot you and fill you with my pups over and over again."

Naru blushed at his colorful, wicked words before he cut them off by sealing his lips over her own and toppled them over onto the blanket so that she was exactly where he wanted her.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato stepped into his darkened home and frowned at the lack of light and movement from anyone. Usually both Kakashi and Naru would be here making out or something between preparing dinner for their small three person family unit.

However today his home was eerily silent and devoid of life.

Sighing, he reached out and turned on the hallway light and then shucked his Kage robes and his shoes before his sharp eyes noticed a small writing tablet sitting on the coffee table just a few feet away. Walking over, he leaned down a little bit and picked it up before he bothered to even read the neatly scrawled words written across the top page.

But when he did read it, he almost felt his heart stop.

The words were from Kakashi, and simple and to the point.

 _ **When we return, I will be your son in truth and deed.**_

Sinking to his knees where he stood, Minato stared at those words through teary eyes and wondered why Kakashi had bothered to leave a note and tell him that he would be claiming his baby girl as his mate and wife when there was nothing that Minato could do or say to sway him into waiting even a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi loomed over Naru's unconscious form in the darkened woods with his wolfish characteristics a little more pronounced than before and his eyes glowing and his body still covered in a fine sheen of sweat as his mind vaguely went over every little detail of her claiming.

He had been as gentle with her as his nature would allow during such a thing, but it hadn't stopped him from ravishing her repeatedly after the first time. His mis matched eyes slowly sweeping over the various love bites and bruises before settling on the bloody fang marks on the side of her throat before he inwardly cringed a little bit.

His mate looked a thoroughly debauched vampire victim. He thought as a small, weak sounding laugh escaped his lips as his body finally gave out and he slowly laid himself down on top of her, partially covering her naked body from anyone and anything roaming the woods.

 _Oh_ _god_ , everything ached.

His bones, his limbs, muscles, hell even his dick ached. Possibly because he'd fucked Naru so long and hard that it was about to fall off. And he _still_ wasn't done just yet.

He had knotted her this last time and was currently in the process of properly breeding his little mate like a bitch in heat. His body spasming every few moments as he ejaculated more and more into her. Hoping and praying to god that he wouldn't have to keep knotting her like this for the next few months or longer.

Because honestly, he wasn't all that sure that his heart or his dick would survive if he did have too. Not to mention the fact that his mate would be walking funny almost constantly if he did.

Nuzzling the small curve of her breast, he licked her breast a time or two before laying his head back down on the soft cushy area and let out a soft rumbling growl of contentment that practically vibrated through the both of their bodies. Eliciting a sexy little whine from his exhausted mate as he went back to nuzzling and licking her to help her drift back to sleep before she was fully awake.

God knew that his baby had earned a nice long rest- _oh shit!_ He thought as he suddenly jerked his head upright and let his body tense a little bit. He'd...completely forgotten that Naru had homework for school tomorrow.

Not that she would be going for at least a week or so.

He'd kind of given up hope that she would be able to go tomorrow and stuff when he had gotten carried away hour ago. And that was exactly how long it had been for the two of them. _Hours._

School had let out around two thirty pm. And the current time was fast approaching eleven forty pm. _So_ yeah, they had been at this for hours and likely wouldn't make it home until either later this night or sometime tomorrow depending on how desperately they both needed to crash.

But then he wouldn't be able to sleep if she wasn't next to him and- _Oh god!_ Minato was going to fucking skin him alive! Especially if Naru's school attendance record began to suffer. The man had become a lot of things since this whole debacle had begun, but a careless absentee father- not a chance in hell.

He stayed on top of everything that Naru did. Kept track of everywhere she went, who she talked to. It was sometimes a little bit creepy.

However one of Minato's concerns when all of this had started. Along with the psychological scars and issues, that is, was that he did not want his baby to become a ninja drop out, but they both knew that if she wound up pregnant she'd have to drop out for a little while anyways.

At least for a year or three so that one of them could take her to a safe house outside of the village to ensure her safety and well being as well as that of their offspring.

After all if she stayed in the village there was a high possibility that someone would poison her, or injure her to cause a miscarriage so that they would be once again able to make an attempt to legally wrest her away from them. At least outside of the village at the safe house, she and their offspring would have a fighting chance.

And once she returned to the village with her children in tow, she could begin going to the academy again and finally graduate.

Or at least that was what he was going to say to Minato to keep him from skinning him alive once they managed to drag themselves home. Though he very much doubted that the man would let the two of them out of his sight again for some time after this.

Which was fine.

Naru would be on temporary bedrest for at least a week anyways. Which would give Kakashi every chance to wait on her hand and foot and see to her every need. Which would be exhausting in and of itself, and yet strangely he couldn't wait to get started.

He blamed his wolfish instincts and slightly diluted demonic blood for that. But then he tended to blame it for a lot of things.

Scent marking Minato, Kushina, and Naru with those weird special glands in his cheeks, hands, and other areas. Peeing on the furniture occasionally- Minato had threatened to hack his balls off more times than he could count as a kid before finally putting him in a diaper for a few months to train him _not_ to pee on his stuff.

Kakashi still thought that peeing on his new TV had been the last straw. Not to mention a shocking experience.

And then there was the time that he had attacked Kushina and bitten her nape really hard... He had been very young, barely seven at the time and his father had just killed himself when Kushina and Minato had taken him in.

Back then they had known far more about his demonic bloodline and a majority of their traits than he had. But they were also new at the whole parenting thing and had tended to forget things like his bloodline traits easily.

But it still hadn't stopped Kushina from getting upset with him that one time and turning her back on him. Minato had been so pissed, and Kakashi himself had been fairly confused and distressed. All he remembered of the incident was that one of his pack had dared to turn her back on him.

He had only knocked her to the floor intending to nip her skin as a punishment but had wound up biting her deeply instead. It he had been of the mind too he could have killed her with a mere shake of his head.

But once he had realized what he had done, he had merely looked at his new pack and family and then quickly locked himself inside of his bedroom in a blind panic.

Minato had beat on the door demanding that he come out and apologize for the wrong that he had done. And Kushina...the poor woman had had to be taken to the hospital to make sure that her spine hadn't been damaged. It had taken the two weeks and a favor from the former third hokage to coax him out of his room.

He had finally apologized to Kushina for hurting her, and then spent a few hours held tightly in the woman's arms crying while Minato had watched.

After that things had gone fairly well for the three until the day that Kushina had gone into labor. Kakashi could remember how excited he was at the prospect of having a younger sibling, even if it was by adoption. A sibling was a sibling, and he had desired one very much.

From the day that Minato had found out that he was to become a dad, Kakashi had spent more time than he cared to admit dragging the older male along into his weird schemes and such so that the baby could have the best of everything.

The best paint for the nursery, the best furniture- he'd been banned from peeing on anything after the one time he had been about to mark the crib on one of it's legs- the best toys, and story books. Why at one point Kakashi had begun to study medical procedures so that he could help deliver the baby.

He'd been banned from that too, much to his disgust.

He'd delved into his savings account and gotten the baby a pony, even Minato had been excited about that one. But Kushina had firmly said that an infant didn't need a pony, so Kakashi two had gone back to the farm. After which he and Minato had sulked for about a week before getting into something else.

Kakashi lifted his head again when he felt his knot finally shrink enough to be pulled out of Naru's tight passage, and finally let his mind stop wandering a bit on his past and simply lay there with his body still joined with Naru's. However at the moment he was content to simply lay there and rest.

He was so tired...

His last thought before finally managing to drift off to sleep on top of his mate were that Naru would understand.


	3. Chapter 3

After grabbing a few hours of sleep, Kakashi carefully slipped himself out of his little mate's warm body and took a moment to let out another contented growl close to her ear when she twitched and began to stir again and once he was assured that she was going to stay asleep for the time being- grasped one corner of the blanket that they had both slept on and used it to cover her.

He wasn't completely ready to have his little darling awake just yet. Not when he needed to finish the mating ritual by providing for her and tending to her needs.

Which meant that he needed to hunt something for them both to eat since he highly doubted that she would want any of the ant covered food in his basket.

Not only that but her flowers had long withered and died from lack of proper care- he'd have to see if he could find her some cosmos or something while he was away hunting.

Not to mention that once he returned he still had to cook the food, awaken Naru, then after she ate- he was going to take her over to the creek and let her sit on a rock and soak a little bit to help her with the soreness and discomfort that she would likely feel.

Leaning down he gave his mate a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered for her to stay put and then got up and took off while he made several shadow clones and assigned them various tasks.

He would hunt.

Another was to find more flowers for his mate.

Another was to gather firewood. And the last one was to sit and keep an eye on Naru and make sure that nothing and no one happened to come by and think that she would be easy prey.

It took him the better part of an hour, mainly because he decided not to go after any small game during his hunt and instead took down a young buck- that he had conveniently found...on the Nara clan's land...and then killed and dragged off...

Well, no one had been around and it wasn't like he was really paying attention in the first place.

To him, in that moment, food was food. And deer meat was great after an night like he'd had.

It was also good for his mate since he had picked up on a shift in her scent not long after waking and knew that his baby had finally been bred. When he carried her home later he'd have to ask Minato to use his sensory ability to confirm how many pups his Naru would birth him eight months from now.

Barring miscarriages and accidents caused by others, of course.

Dragging the buck all the way back to where Naru was still sleeping had been a task that he didn't particularly care to repeat anytime soon, but he knew that if she were awake and asked him to run down a fucking bear for it's meat- he'd be gone to get her that bear meat faster than you could say- Don't forget the fire!

He'd very likely kick up a dust trail while he was at it too.

Settling himself on an old downed tree trunk with the dead animal between his legs, he made quick work of gutting and removing as many of it's organs as he could before he started skinning it. Only managing to get partially done before his stomach started to growl a little bit.

Which wasn't terribly surprising since all that he had eaten the day before had been the little bit of food on Naru's plate that she couldn't finish.

Aside from that, he'd been much too nervous yesterday to even make an attempt at actually sitting down and eating a meal. After all, taking a mate for someone of his bloodline was serious business.

And the last thing he'd wanted was to accidentally make himself sick while he'd been trying to mate with Naru. Last he'd checked, girls didn't find being puked on sexy.

Reaching down, he picked up the deer's liver and took a moment to brush the grass off of it from where it had been lying on the ground at his feet before he sniffed it a moment and then opened his mouth wide, letting his fangs elongate a bit before he took a large bite out of it.

He couldn't eat it, at least not just yet.

He wouldn't be able to dine on freshly killed, raw, prey for a few more years. But once he reached twenty something he should be able to eat it and have absolutely no issues whatsoever with getting food poisoning and such.

Not only that but his body would be able to process it a little bit easier too. Which was good since he'd need the raw meat and blood to stay healthy.

In the meantime though he could suck on the piece of bloody meat in his mouth and it would trick his body into believing that it was being fed.

It was a little trick that he recalled his late father doing on occasion. Especially when he had been out in the middle of nowhere hunting game with him in tow. It had been considered one of the few times that the two had actually spent together outside of ninja missions and such to bond as an actual family and pack should.

His dad had taught him to hunt and take down game both big and small. And afterwards they would sit in the dark and just feast like savages before curling up together and napping for a bit before going back home.

Kakashi was very much like his father. And his father had been very much like his late grandfather and so on. Each of them had carried diluted wolf demon blood in them that gave them half human and half animal characteristics, instincts, wants, needs ect.

Sakumo Hatake- had been born with the fangs of a saber tooth though he'd grown to hide them well. Not to mention fingernails as strong as steel. His temperament hadn't been that great either. Mostly because his pop had thought it would be funny to turn his three year old son loose in the local forest to see if he could survive on his own for a few years.

Which had been a terrible, _terrible_ idea on his grandpa's part since Kakashi could recall his father once mentioning all of the adventures he'd had in his wild youth, and all the beatings his mam had given his pop for what he had done.

His dad once told him that his grandpa had finally decided that he'd had enough of having the hell beat out of him by his upset mate, and had spent the better part of five years just trying to track his dad down and drag him home.

 _Five_ years to track down a mere three year old had seemed sort of like an exaggeration to Kakashi when he was younger, but when he used to sit and watch his dad on his days off...he suddenly didn't feel so sure anymore. Some of the things that his pop tended to do leaned more towards the actions of a feral animal more than a man with his all of his mental facilities intact.

Anyways, he recalled his pop saying something about being adopted by some local wildlife, and his pop trying to get him back. Forcing the animals to move from their usual territories to several others, dragging Sakumo along for the ride- which his father had stressed that he had absolutely loved- things had snowballed to the point where Sakumo's pop hadn't even been able to get within sniffing distance of his home without getting smacked by something hard and heavy by his mam.

So he had simply stayed away from home for five years and finally managed to get Sakumo back. It had taken all his wily wits and then some to do it since Sakumo had been well- feral by that point. Almost as if he hadn't simply been abandoned in the woods, but born there.

After he'd had him though, his dad had fought fang and claw to get back to his adopted family, not wanting to return with the strange male that he no longer remembered.

Humming thoughtfully as he made a mental note not to make the same mistakes as his grandpa- no matter how funny it may be to him at the time- Kakashi also swore to himself that any son's he and Minato had would know how to hunt.

Minato could bitch all he wanted, but Kakashi wasn't going to take no for an answer. Especially when there was a fifty percent chance that Minato's offspring would be more like Kakashi than the man realized.

They would all have the damned Kyuubi to thank for that.

Spitting out the piece of liver that he'd been sucking on, he took another bite of the meat, letting his eyes roll back in his head a little bit as the tasted of the blood hit his tongue while he set it aside again so that he could continue to dress the deer.

He very much doubted that Naru would be able to eat all of the meat by herself. So he was going to wash out a container or two in the creek once he was done cutting it up and place some in those so that he could take it back home with them when they finally left his nice quiet place.

Finally finishing his task, he set about making a fire and finding some sticks to skewer some of the meat on before noting the new bouquet of flowers lying next to Naru along with a handful to so of wild strawberries and blackberries. Humming again as he finished his task and set the meat to cook before moving away and deciding to go and splash around in the creek a little bit to clean himself up some and make himself a little more presentable, he turned and with one last glance at his mate began walking towards the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update- I was so happy to be able to write again that I started a few stories and may have bitten off a little more than I can currently chew. I'm trying to write new stuff and updated as much old stuff as I can and I keep winding up stuck.**

 **Currently I've started my...second (I think) One Piece fic. The chapters that I have so far are pretty long, between 2-4,500 words give or take and I'm already on the third chap and working towards wrapping it up so that I can start on the 4th chap.**

 **I'm actually really proud of it since I've only really delved in One Piece fics once or twice before. One was a one shot that I don't even recall publishing, but it had a nice lemon and stuff. And the other I need to update terribly.**

 **So with all of that being said, please bear with me and let me get stuff out of my system so that I can bring you better quality new chapters and stories.**

 **Enjoy ya'll.**

 **And for anyone interested in my One Piece fic- It'll be under Luffy/OC M rated. And will either be under the name Raging Tides, or The Captain of my Heart.**

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

By the time Kakashi returned from cleaning himself up in the creek, Naru was awake and looking around for him. "Hey sweetheart," He greeted as he walked overt to his young mate and dropped down to his knees on the blanket just a little bit to her left so that he could nuzzle at the marking he'd left on her tender flesh and press a soft kiss to her lips before he backed up a little bit and noted with some anxiousness that her movements were more sluggish, and stiff than he'd anticipated.

Meaning that it was going to be damn near impossible for her to walk on her own if at all for the upcoming week.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked curiously, cursing his lower anatomy to hell and back. This was just one of the few instances when he- like Naru's father- wished with all his heart that he wasn't quite so well endowed, among other things.

"I-It's fine..." Naru said, not really looking him in the eye. That was a bad sign in Kakashi's eyes.

Normally when his Naru was injured in some way, she just curled up and cried for a little bit. Allowing him or her father or even sometimes both of them to coddle her until she felt better. And he wasn't going to lie, he'd lost count of how many sex related injuries she had suffered at both his and her father's hands.

Partially due to their fervor, and in part due to her size.

Their girl had always been a tiny and delicate little thing. Almost doll-like in some ways.

Moving in close to her again, he slipped an arm around her and slipped his other hand between her legs to check her. If he had torn her, she would likely be bleeding pretty badly. Especially if his knot had caused the tearing. And if that was the case, he may have to skip splashing in the creek to let her soak, plus breakfast in lieu of taking her to the hospital to be taken care of.

Which meant that once he was sure that she was in good, trusting hands- he would have to fetch Minato. And he sort of feared what the man was going to do to him if that happened.

Feeling Naru stiffen at the careful probing of his fingers between her legs, spoke volumes. But not nearly as much as the soaked feeling of her juices combined with his cum. Lifting his hand from her sore little pussy, he held it up where he could see the combined wetness on his fingertips and nearly snarled at the amount of pinkish red he found on his fingertips.

 _Shit._ He thought darkly with a inward cringe as he slowly released her so that he could move himself around to look her in the eye. Noting how her small body appeared to be shivering. Either in fear or from the cold. He didn't know. Logically speaking though, she knew that he wouldn't purposely hurt her. Just like her dad wouldn't.

But she'd always been afraid of his temper, though he didn't know why. It wasn't like he made a habit of slapping her around or anything. He'd rather cut his cock and balls off first.

"Naru, baby, I need you to tell me honestly- on a scale of one to ten, how bad do you hurt where I just touched you?" He didn't bother hiding the worry that he felt, especially if the tearing was bad enough. It could create problems that would make it more difficult for her to get pregnant.

And that thought coupled with what he knew would inevitably happen to her at the hands of others- scared the hell out of him.

Naru gave him a slightly guilty look before uttering a number, leaving Kakashi to jump to his feet quickly gather what he could while using a few clones to kick out the fire where he'd been cooking their breakfast while two others carefully, very carefully, found some of the more usable pieces of Naru's clothing and helped her dress before he finally dispelled them all, grabbed their things, and then scooped Naru up in his arms and transported them to the village hospital.

Once there, he managed to flag down an old Anbu buddy of his and ask him to take care of Naru and then while the guy was taking her back to be treated, he walked to the nearest nurses station to grab some paper work to fill out while he sent a close to fetch Minato.

After all, if they didn't want anyone knowing about what they had been doing, then he needed to make an appearance so that he could order everyone to not only seal the records and black them out but to keep quiet about it as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, not going to lie to ya'll I've decided to add Sakumo to this- until his resurrection however- it's going to be a little bit weird. But Minato _has_ his reasons. **

**So try to be too grossed out or judge him too harshly.**

(**************************************************************************************************************************)

After about two hours of sitting in the dark awaiting Kakashi and Naru's return home, Minato got tired of the anxiety eating away at him and decided to do something constructive and went up to the attic of his lovely three story home and found Kakashi's father's coffin.

Now he knows what your thinking right now.

It has to be something along the lines of- _EW! Minato's a freak!_ Well you would be half right in that regard, but not really because he had a former shinobi of the village's dead and decaying corpse hidden in his attic. No- he was sort of a freak in other ways.

All of which he blamed mostly on Kakashi for using the sharigan on him.

Now sure it was true that he had basically ordered the teen to do so to help him come to terms with their plan to save Naru a bit easier- that was his bad for not thinking things out completely- but Kakashi could have merely left him alone instead of tinkering with his brain.

However once it was done- Kakashi had made sure that his desire to bed and impregnate Naru was as strong as his love and passion for Kushina had been.

Which, he would admit, was weird. No father should ever wave their kid off to school in the morning and check out their ass and get so turned on that they start drooling a little bit while thinking of all the naughty things that would be done once said child was home. And he did that far more than he probably should.

Probably even more than Kakashi did. And the teen practically escorted Naru to and from school everyday and even fucked her a few times during said day.

No- when Kakashi had used his sharigan on him to free him of most of his inhibitions. _Most_ , of course, being the operative word.

He would be the first to admit that he had crossed far too many lines that shouldn't have ever been crossed in his mission to see his daughter impregnated. And sure- if it wasn't for the seal that he'd taught Kakashi to create, the two of them would be abusing the girl so often that she would probably have been better off as the village wide whore and breeder.

But that was neither here nor there.

Pushing the lid of the coffin open, he took a moment to study the corpse and was only moderately satisfied to see that he was regaining his former appearance and such. His body had more muscle that it had when he had began this. More substance than here dead bone, and decayed flesh.

He could even use his sensory senses to tell how the man's chakra coils were redeveloping. And after a moment or so, decided that they were still a mite on the slow side and he would need to infuse the man with his chakra again.

Why was he messing with Kakashi's dead father's body you ask? The answer was simple.

He was becoming desperate to find a way to save Naru. No matter how warped his mind became over time, he still loved his daughter and would do anything for her.

He had found out several days ago that the council was beginning to take money from people who would be promised time with his daughter. He had also had Danzo come by his office more than once, taunting him on if he was ready to give up 'the demon slut' just yet?

Why just yesterday he had decided to shut the man up good when he had come by his office by making a shadow clone of Naru and roughly pounding his dick into it on his desk when the man had stepped through the door.

Although the look on the man's face had been priceless- Danzou had left in a hurry after that, no doubt to tell the others that his daughter may not be a virgin anymore which was a little bit of a problem for them since they were promising people the chance to deflower _his_ baby in one of the sickest and most damaging of ways.

And he also knew that since Danzo was involved with what was to come, that the conditions that Naru would be exposed to would be akin to something along the lines of those trapped human trafficking and prostitution rings. Not good at all.

On top of that, everyone involved would be taken to a secret, 'undisclosed' location and Naru would be raped by more than fifty men per day over the course of three months straight.

And to add a little bit of insult to injury, Danzo was going to film her destruction and send the movies to he and Kakashi so that they could not only see every horror she suffered, but hear her scream for them to save her until she broke.

Because of this, as well as not knowing when they planned to strike- he was going to have to give Kakashi and Naru a heads up and work even harder on reviving Sakumo.

After all, if she still wasn't pregnant after being mated to Kakashi, then his actions with Sakumo's corpse (reviving him, regenerating everything and awakening his demonic blood and instincts) would work to their advantage since the man had been dead for about ten years and some of the jutsu he was using on him would cause such rapid cell regeneration in his reproductive organs that his need for relief would be so automatic that the moment he saw Naru, he'd not waste any time getting inside of her and knotting her.

Hatake's, especially the males tended to have voracious appetites when it came to unpupped females, that his daughter would be lucky if he didn't accidentally fuck her to death. And even after he finished with her, it would be impossible for him to leave her while she was in such a fragile state.

Especially since she would be on bed rest for at least a month or more even with the Kyuubi healing her.

He supposed that it was a good thing that he had found out that Hatake males could share their mate's with another male or two. But he wasn't a hundred percent sure how Kakashi would take A)seeing his father alive again. And B) fucking the hell out of his new mate.

In fact Minato was fairly certain that Kakashi was going to murder him for reviving his dad for this purpose. However once it was done, and he had the paperwork filed that Naru was legally mated to two Hatakes, the council would suffer greatly if they attempted to so much as breathe in her direction oddly.

Between Kakashi and Sakumo- Both of whom would be mated and registered under the clan restoration act- Naru would be fairly untouchable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lateness of this update- some people have taken exception to my One Piece stories not being realistic enough or totally canon and such and have been bullying me.**

 **But even after continuously reminding them to stop being assholes and think logically- if Luffy was really as dumb as he's portrayed in the anime- he would be dead a million times over by now. Not only that but once again, it is a _FICTIONAL_ story. **

**And apparently some people have issues with grasping that as well.**

 **So- I've updated my pirate stories for the day. and now wish to work on this.**

 **Sakumo, for anyone interested, should be reanimated and alive again in the next few chapters. And his encounter with Naru will be...painful for a variety of reasons.**

 **Especially for Kakashi and Naru, but it will also help them a great deal later on just as Minato hoped it would. I just hope that I can pull it off well.**

 **Now- on with the fic!**

(************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato had just finished pumping Sakumo's body as full of his chakra as he possibly could at the moment when he heard the front door downstairs slam open and automatically began to panic when he heard Kakashi's voice shouting his name.

Franticly he began to pile as many boxes and stuff on top of Sakumo's body as possible when the teen began to make his way upstairs towards the attic, Minato barely managed to cover Kakashi's father's body when the teen finally slammed the attic door open and found him standing there in a weird pose, sweating bullets.

"What are you doing Min?" Kakashi asked almost breathlessly, his instincts automatically kicking into overdrive and dubbing the man's pose and nervous scent as suspicious in the extreme.

Minato let out a nervous sounding laugh and began to sort of twiddle his thumbs as he attempted to make eye contact but failed miserably when he caught Kakashi's narrow eyed stare boring into his skull.

"I-I was just going through some old boxes and trying to sort them. Why?"

"No reason," Kakashi said curtly before saying, "I need you to come with me to the hospital." At which point Minato's nervous demeanor changed and Kakashi suddenly found himself being pushed rather roughly up against the nearest wall/door- with Minato's fingers wrapped threateningly around his throat as he practically snarled in his face,

"What did you fucking do?"

"Um- well, there was this thing ya see, about my claiming Naru-" Kakashi began to say but was cut off by the blond as he suddenly demanded.

"Where is Naru? Is she safe?"

"She's...as safe as anyone in a place with security, I guess. She's currently in the hospital and-"

Minato sighed, his frustration showing in his expression as he glared at the teen. The stupid boy and his hormones were going to get them caught before Naru could be securely impregnated by himself, and Sakumo. And if Naru was taken away from him, he was going to go on one of the most epically bloody killing spee's in the history of the leaf village.

Seriously, he'd see to it that he makes the Kyubbi itself look like a fluffy tailed bunny by comparison.

"And you need me at the hospital to have the records blacked out, sealed and see to it that no one ever speaks of this to any outside sources," It wasn't a question, merely an statement of fact. "Very well, but first I want to know why exactly she needed to be taken to the hospital in the first place?" Minato asked as he removed his hand from Kakashi's throat and slowly backed off so that he could give the teen some breathing room.

"Well it wasn't totally planned but first of all, I guess I went a little bit overboard last night when I claimed her as my mate. She was bleeding when she woke up this morning. You know as well as I do that she's never truly been knotted before. Not like that. Mating isn't the same as simply knotting during sex for just pleasure. My knot must have done some tearing and such to her this time, because she could barely keep herself from crying."

Minato was silent as he continued to listen to Kakashi explain things a bit more. That was obviously something that he hadn't been aware of from the journals and such that had been kept on the boy's bloodline otherwise he would have taken yesterday off to monitor Kakashi while he had claimed his little girl.

Or maybe he was just feeling slightly guilty for allowing himself to go along with Kakashi's dumb plan and allowing his little girl to get hurt in the first place.

He knew that knotting for males as endowed as Kakashi could be a bitch to contend with.

He'd seen some of the damage the teen's knot could do to a female body during a mission or two where he'd had to sleep with their enemies and that had simply been while _barely_ half swollen. He should have looked into the matter further, but he had been sure that Kakashi's knot wouldn't get much bigger than it usually was during sex.

He was an idiot.

Maybe if he got Naru some nice flowers and stuff she'd forgive him for his oversight. Though he was pretty sure that Kakashi would be in the doghouse for a while for hurting her in the first place.

"Minato there's something else," Kakashi said almost nervously. Perhaps even more so than when he had mentioned that he had hurt Naru. The teen's sudden shift in body language had the blond's undivided attention locked on his face as he waited patiently for him to speak up. "I-I scented the change in Naru's body after I finally managed to slip my knot free... She's finally pregnant."

At this Minato visibly brightened, his blue eyes took on a sudden sparkle that almost had Kakashi diving behind something to take cover. It was just that freakishly creepy.

The man looked absolutely deranged to him.

Sort of like the last time they had been warring with each other and Minato had snapped, and chased him throughout the entire village in nothing- and Kakashi did mean nothing- but his birthday suit, which the man had painted blue after stealing all of Kakashi's clothing but an old fashioned fur loincloth.

The two had been the buzz of the village for years since that incident.

Especially given all of the attention that they had gained from the gay males and the females afterwards.

Poor Naru had suffered too. She'd only been ten at the time and everyone had teased and bullied her about her dad running Kakashi down butt naked. Some had even said that Minato had been trying to convince Kakashi to be his wife.

Kakashi won't lie, he'd mated with Minato years ago when he'd been thirteen.

It had been shortly after Minato had found out about the plans that were being carried out against Naru and Minato had turned himself into a solid, clone version of a female and demanded to know how Kakashi would take care of things concerning the real Naru.

Kakashi had preformed beyond expectations, however... He'd accidentally mated and marked Minato, whom had promptly kicked his ass out of bed when he'd jokingly asked how many pups he'd wanted to birth.

So they didn't exactly have a typical mated pair sort of relationship. And for the most part the two pretty much ignored the fact that they were mated to begin with.

Then around the time that Kakashi had realized that Naru was his mate- he'd started to panic thinking that he may have blown his chance with her- up until Minato had given him a book on his own clansmen.

Turns out, male Hatake's tended to mate a male at some point in their lives to help build a sense of family and belonging. Sometime it happened accidentally or was a spur of the moment thing. Other times it was simply to help them stay as unavailable to temptation's of the flesh as one could be.

To help them avoid a bad choice in an actual mate.

That way when the female came along that they took a fancy too- *cough* became obsessed with *cough* - and inevitably fell in love with, they were still free to mate her without any ill repercussions and could then begin to ignore the mating to the male, thus freeing him to mate and have a family of his own.

Or at least that was how Kakashi understood of what was said in the book. Though he could be somewhat wrong. After all, his clan had been a fairly tight knit group. Sometimes during times of less and less childbirth, the females of the clan had been shared among two or three closely related males to help get her pregnant and hopefully bring healthy, new blood into the clan to help build the population back up.

Some females had even been mated more than once. Though those cases were rare and usually only happened between Alpha's of the same blood.

The women never wanted for anything when it came to their mate/mates. If one of them made her go without, he would be punished, most often by the one of superior strength and rank.

Their mates were to be treated as the rare treasures that they were. Just as their pups were carefully protected and treated in much the same way.

If a male abused a female- which was probably more rare an occurrence than seeing a fish grow legs and walk onto land- then his mate and pups were taken from him and placed with a better male to mate with the female, and protect her and her pups.

There were other things written down about his clansmen and how they operated of course, but he was fairly certain that he had either fallen asleep after reading those parts or he had simply dropped the book somewhere in his room and gone skipping off to profess his love for Naru.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure which right now since he wasn't exactly thinking about it. Right now he was nervously watching Minato and trying not to so much as twitch or move funny. Otherwise the man would zero in on him again and then he'd have to run for it.

As it was, he was wishing that the door was closer to where he was. It was his only salvation at this point.

"A baby. Oh Kashi that's great! So it finally happened. I'm going to be a grandfather at last-" There was a weird snapping sound that Kakashi heard coming from somewhere within the room and his eyes got noticeably wider as Minato finally turned to him again and grabbed him and started yelling, "You little shit! I'm going to be a grandfather at my age! I'm barely out of my mid twenties! I should kick your ass up and down the street and then kill you!"

Kakashi whimpered a little bit and mentally shrugged.

Oh well he'd known that Minato would freak out in some small way. He just hadn't expected it to be like this.


	7. Chapter 7

When Minato and Kakashi walked into the hospital a little while later, Minato didn't do it in a very nice way. He was tearing gung-ho through the semi full hallways, tossing and kicking people out of his way left and right trying to reach his baby girl _faster_ than Kakashi seemed to want too since he was still hanging back, hovering just inside of the building's front door.

Not wanting to be crippled by Minato while he was tearing through the halls in an effort to reach his little girl.

Minato didn't even bother asking where she was, being a sensory type shinobi, he simply sensed her chakra and followed it straight to her room before finally stopping just outside of it to see a doctor leaning over her, checking her pulse.

Naru, herself for all intents and purposes looked as if she were deeply asleep. Possibly, she had been given a tranqulizer or muscle relaxer mixed with a little bit of pain medication to knock her out.

Upon pulling back and carefully tucking the girl in, the doctor finally seemed to notice that he was standing there, watching him like a hawk.

An very murderous looking hawk...

"What did you give her?" The blond demanded to know. After all, certain drugs could cause miscarriages, infant death, deformities and so on. And after waiting for his little girl to become pregnant for so long, he was taking no chances with either Naru- nor her child's health.

The doctor walked over to him slowly, almost as if he knew that one wrong move or action could cost him his life. In actuality, Minato shouldn't have been his main concern. Kakashi was.

 _He_ was the one that had mated his precious little girl.

And _he_ was the father of her child...or at least he was as far as Minato knew.

"I gave her a little bit of a cocktail due to the injuries that she sustained- Lord fourth, I wonder, were you aware that your daughter has been suffering from sexual abuse?" The man asked, his dark eyes looking for anything in the other man's expression that may clue him in on why the poor girl had so many vaginal scars and such.

Especially since she didn't appear to have been raped.

Merely engaging in rough sex with really, really well endowed and reckless partners. Still, the number of scars she had was slightly alarming in one so young. Usually it would take ten or more years for a girl/woman to gain so many. And she would also have to be a street walker whom serviced thirty or more men a day.

Somehow, he couldn't see the Fourth Hokage allowing such things to happen right under his nose.

The fourth gave him a narrow eyed look that had a threatening look to it as he simply said, "No. Why?"

The doctor didn't know if he was lying or not. He just couldn't read the man. So instead he decided to list all of the things that he had found upon examining the girl. The scarring of course stood out, along with several other things since they all together could cause problems for her as far as future ability to have children and such.

Minato listened intently for several moments before feeling his heart plummet to somewhere near his feet. _Dear god_ from what the doc had just told him- if he was understanding everything right- then it would be a miracle if Naru managed to ever not only become pregnant, but carry to full term and give birth to a healthy child.

His daughter suffered from a little bit of everything from several forms of vitamin deficiency, to vaginal scars and even scars on her uterus as well as a narrow birth canal.

From what the doctor managed to explain before Minato finally tuned the man out completely was that it would be a miracle if his Naru ever had children or managed to get pregnant. And the chances of her carrying to term and actually giving birth were less than ten percent.

However his daughter was someone who had always beaten the odds before, well, up until now anyways. And with him and Kakashi (and eventually Sakumo) on her side, together they would make sure that his daughter managed to not only stay pregnant but give birth to her children.

No that wasn't wholly right. They had helped or were in the process of helping to create the little ones so that made them _their_ children.

Kakashi's. His. Sakumo's. And Naru's.

And he would be damned _if_ anything happened at any of them.

Minato had been imagining the moment that he would learn that Naru was carrying either his or Kakashi's offspring for several years now. Ever since her body had started to develop more and more into that of a young woman's and one could not possibly understand the sheer amount of possessiveness he felt flooding him right then as he turned and walked away from the doctor in mid sentence, completely dismissing him for the time being so that he could move to stand next to Naru's bed and reach out a hand to gently brush her hair back from her pale face.

He knew that he and Kakashi had been becoming anxious with the lack of productivity between themselves and Naru ever since they had all started...er- making love... Minato didn't fuck his baby, and he refused to characterize his actions as such.

It was far too crude and depraved sounding for him to be ever really be comfortable with. Even with the long term effects of Kakashi's sharigan still gnawing at his mind.

Making love however- was not so disturbing to him. Go figure.

Still, he had never really imagined that what there were doing to save Naru would have such an adverse effect on her body. To be honest it worried him. He didn't doubt that once Kakashi found out, he'd freak.

The boy had a bad tendency to blow up like a paper bomb. And usually when he did so- he took everyone around him, out. And Minato had no doubt that once he pulled the boy aside to speak to him about the severity of Naru's precarious condition, the downtown area of the village would look like a war zone by the time Kakashi was done throwing his tantrum.

However Minato could see now that they needed to be more careful of Naru's condition now more than ever. Which meant that sex would have to be a banned for a little while. Maybe even a few months or more depending on how long it took to get enough vitamins and nutrients to compensate for everything that her body was already lacking and then some.

Yeah, Kakashi was going to shit a brick. Have a little of kittens, maybe a few calf's and baby deer...

Sighing, because he knew that he could only put off speaking to the boy for so long- Minato began to weigh the pros and cons of simply waiting until Naru was home to cock block the newly mated wolf hanyou.

Yeah, that would go over well.

Kakashi's mean streak would rear it's ugly head and Minato would find himself suddenly strung upside down from one of the highest trees in the village by his entrails.

But it was better than simply letting the boy do as he liked and causing more damage. Besides, Naru needed a little bit of time to heal from being knotted for several hours and it would take at least a week or more for most of the soreness to go away and allow her to move around freely without limping.

Leaning over Naru, his kissed the top of her head and then straightened his spine and then moved to leave the room, but paused just long enough to say, "Thank you for your help doctor. My daughter and I appreciate it. I would like her file pulled so that I may look over it and send it to a specialist so that they can help her."

The previous anger that the doctor had been feeling at being dismissed quickly evaporated and he flushed with pleasure under his Kage's praise. But the fact that the man wanted to pull his daughter's file, while such a request wasn't entirely unheard of from a parent, for some reason sent up red flags in his mind.

He opened his mouth to protest, wishing for the Kage to know that the village hospital was quite possibly the best place for the girl to get any form of treatment, however the blond gave him a narrow eyed look from over his shoulder as he paused in the doorway and said, "The files, doctor. I want them in my hands _before_ I step out of this building. And while we're at it- I want any blood samples, and prescription's for her along with her release paperwork. If there is some psycho running amok and attacking my daughter then home is the safest place for her."

This of course took any air out of the doctor's sails, so to speak since the Kage had basically just given him an order. Huffing slightly, he moved to shuffle out of the room when the blond grabbed him and squeezed his arm until it threatened to break in his grip and said, "Oh, I also want a list of every doctor and nurse that saw my daughter today. Including everyone that has seen her blood work. I expect the list later today after your rounds- and if you speak of this incident to anyone... _I will kill you_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that this one isn't going to be long like some of the others.**

 **But I am trying.**

* * *

Sure enough, Kakashi didn't take to the 'no sex' news very well.

Nor did he take the news of what the doctor had told Minato about Naru's health very well either. In fact, by the time Minato had finished and Kakashi had blown his fuse, destroyed the immediate area and then vanished (which never boded well for anyone. Ever.)

Minato was left temporarily to his own vices, sitting in what once had been the middle of a park...that was now a... _very_ sizable crater...attempting to _not_ have a nervous breakdown while he tried to think of what to do next. And hoping that whatever it was that he got himself into, wouldn't get him killed.

He couldn't leave Naru alone with Kakashi just yet.

He just couldn't.

* * *

The moment that Kakashi disappeared, he began running straight for the hospital. Sure he understood the reasons why he couldn't be intimate with Naru again for a while, but Minato seemed to be forgetting one integral part of their whole 'knock Naru up' plan.

She had to be pregnant, and _stay_ that way. Which she wouldn't if he wasn't able to knot her at least once or twice more. Granted, he didn't like what he was about to do. In fact he'd never touched her unconscious body nor taken her while she was unwilling before- but if he was going to make sure that his pup stayed where it was in her stomach now that she had finally gotten pregnant, then he really had no actual choice in this anymore than she did.

The good news was that he wouldn't have to actually fuck her. Especially considering how sore and tender her insides were.

There was a trick to the whole thing but he was certain that once he stroked himself almost to climax, he could then slip himself inside of her and simply knot her. But of course he would have to take her from the hospital room and perhaps even take her home before he did so.

No point in attempting to knot her again if someone was just going to interrupt him and yank him off of her calling 'rape'. Which he knew technically it was since he would be doing this while she was still sleeping and couldn't say ye or nay either way. But the window of time left over to knot her again and ensure her pregnancy was waning and he was growing desperate.

If the civilian council so much as caught a whiff of what he and Minato had been doing- they could snatch Naru away under laws of 'abuse' and whatever they wanted with her. And he and Minato both knew it.

But again- their window of opportunity was closing and they were becoming desperate for some sort of result. Hopefully before all of their painstakingly careful plans were laid to waste.

Slipping into the hospital was as easy as it usually was, though it was made much easier by the fact that he seemed to be expected. Which at first brought a frown to his face, but upon being greeted in a peculiar manner by Naru's doctor who mentioned something about him needing to sign the release forms and then take her straight home- Kakashi realized what he was talking about and made a mental note to _kick_ Minato someplace unmentionable for not mentioning before that they were bringing their girl home today.

Huffing internally, he signed the papers and then quickly gathered Naru and her meager belongings together and then left for their home in a puff of smoke. Deciding that stealthily moving Naru from point A to point B would be for the best.


End file.
